


My destined one

by Alx_GG



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi Gift Exchange 2019, Inspired by the brother bear movie as in time setting, M/M, Neolithic setting? Kinda?, and place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alx_GG/pseuds/Alx_GG
Summary: My gift to okerzaudeAdam is a young boy on his first hunting trip when an accident happens, luckily there's a mysterious savior to save himWho is he and will they meet again?
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	My destined one

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost all based on the Brother Bear 2 movie but modified a little for adashi  
> Yes it exists

The small group was moving along despite the heavy snow and wind, their steps weren’t easy to take with the snow but they had to try, winter was harsher this year and while they still had supplies, they knew they needed to have something freshly hunted so their supplies wouldn’t thin out. 

The previous days had been unsuccessful, they needed all the hands available and that meant any and all healthy people, including a 14 year old inexperienced omega boy, the group had been successful on finding a caribou and had even gotten an arrow to his thigh but alas they had lost trail of it when they reached the small storm. 

“It’s better if we go back” The oldest said to the group but Adam didn’t want to go back, they needed this hunt to work, he knew if they just waited, if only they could be patient enough. 

“Adam, let’s go” Sam said before he caught up with the rest of the group, sure that Adam would follow them. 

Adam gave one last look toward were he thought the animal had gone and he saw a movement, like a shadow, it had to be it! Without a second thought he charged toward it armed with his spear, he ran as fast as he would and he could swear he saw the shadow getting neater, we grew more confident when the storm seemed to calm down and he could distinguish the trees and then the shadow became a real animal and it was going slow, it had an arrow! 

With renewed vigor he ran faster, he saw the animal taking a leap towards a lower area and Adam was ready to take one too but the snow gave out before he could and he went barreling down the small hill, the surprise making him lose grip of his spear and for him to yelp, once he landed he realized he had a wall of snow behind him and he couldn’t see his spear but he wasn’t the only one to notice 

The caribou had looked back when Adam yelped and could see it’s aggressor was cornered and helpless, Adam’s eyes widened in fear when he saw the animal charge towards him, it’s antlers menacingly aiming at him, he frantically tried to find his spear but with the animal coming at full speed his body went still with terror, out of nowhere a scream was heard and a man jumped and landed on the caribou with his spear. 

Adam could only see the snow cover the mysterious stranger and the animal as he heard noises that soon stopped, from the mist the stranger came close to Adam, his clothes covered his head and face, Adam was scared of him but he had just saved his life, the stranger finally crouched to Adam’s level and he could finally see his face, the young boy gasped when he saw him, he was very handsome with a pair of grey eyes he’d rarely seen before, they were warm and honest, the young omega could not see a hint of malice in them and that was before the scent hit him, it was fresh but also welcoming and Adam completely relaxed in the gaze of the stranger. 

“Are you alright?” He said and Adam wanted to melt in his arms, his cheeks went deep red when he realized what he was thinking. 

“Y-yes” He stuttered, both went quiet and stared at each other’s eyes, Adam saw the handsome stranger take a deep breath before he broke out a beautiful earnest smile that made Adam forget the cold of the winter, they stay like that just staring at each other before they heard voices, both paying attention to it, Adam heard the oldest of his hunting group in the distance. 

“Sam” Adam whispered and then looked back at the stranger, both understood, Adam’s hunting group was coming to get him, Adam thought on introducing them, he wanted more time with his handsome stranger but he didn’t let him, the stranger quickly took something from his neck before he sling it on Adam’s neck, he gave him an earnest smile before he took off deep into the woods, Adam reached for him but his throat was dry and he didn’t know what to say, he heard his name be called again and quickly hid the collar. 

“Adam! You’re here!” Sam slid down and hugged Adam against him “Don’t do that again! I was so scared!” 

“Hey! You got it!” Another one said as she saw the animal on the ground with Adam’s spear on it. 

“Oh, Adam good job!” Sam hugged him tighter while the group started grabbing the animal, Adam felt a pang of guilt but his handsome stranger didn’t want to be discovered so he respected that, he took his hand to his chest were the necklace lay heavily on his chest despite the small size. 

\- 

Time passed and Adam was no longer a boy, he had come of age a few days ago and was highly esteemed amongst his peers yet none could ever catch his attention, his mind would always waver back to beautifully warm grey eyes and a necklace he always wore hidden from view. 

“Adam, dear” He heard his mother’s voice, “Are you ready now?” 

“Yes mom” Adam answered, today they were meeting a possible suitor for Adam, he remembers seeing him around and he seemed nice but Adam already knew he was rejecting him, he knew in his heart he would someday go out and look for the man who hadn’t left his dreams. 

How would he look now? More handsome? Taller? It didn’t matter to Adam, all he wanted was to be under that warm and loving gaze, to have those eyes to look at him filled with love and adoration and Adam was sure he’d show the same affection through his, he quickly got out of his daydream when he saw the other family. 

Adam hoped they could do this quickly, the sky was grey and it seemed like soon rain would follow, their parents greeted each other before they let them greet each other, his suitor came close to him when suddenly lighting was heard and they saw in fearful fascination as it hit one tree perched on a rock and it came barreling down, his parent’s as well as the suitor’s parents pulled them back before the rock could reach them, it stopped exactly between Adam and the suitor, the tree was still on fire. 

The villagers loud chatter could be heard when finally, the shaman approached and watched the scene before she watched Adam intently. 

“I will consult our ancestors and see what message they brought to us, I’ll call you when I have the answer” She simply said and left 

\- 

Adam was impatiently waiting to be called by their shaman, his hands were constantly going to the necklace he had on him, the good side was that his parents were not going to look for another suitor until the shaman knew what that signal meant, Adam could only hope it would help him find his mysterious stranger. 

“Adam, she’s calling for you” His mother said and Adam didn’t waste any time and sprinted to her, she was sitting by the fire and motioned Adam to sit as well. 

“The spirits have answered my inquiry but you knew of it already” She said and Adam didn’t know how to react “Your parents may try to find you a match but it’ll never be allowed because you’ve already been matched to your true mate” 

“My true mate?” 

“Yes, the one that gave you that collar all those years ago” She said with a knowing smile and Adam gasped, no one knew of it. 

“In order to find your true mate you must travel to the west, pay no attention on the road, just keep going where the sun rises and there you’ll find your mate, this is a quest something you alone must do to find each other so go back home and pack everything you may need for a long journey, we don’t know how long it may take and you are to leave in two days precisely at sunrise” 

Two days later Adam was all packed and ready to go, his parents were there beside him before sunrise to make sure everything was in place and to say goodbye to him before he left for his quest. 

“We are lucky it’s spring so you’ll find lots of berries along the way and there’s several streams you can fish from, be careful and use your resources wisely" She said to him firmly before her gaze softened and she held him in a tight hug “Be careful and good luck” She moved away and his father said the same thing with an equally tight hug and when the sun rose, Adam began his journey 

\- 

In a village on the east, a young alpha was doing his morning chores when a strong wind knocked him on his back, the spear he was carrying had landed above his head and it seem like it was pointing east, the young man just stood up and carried on his duties. 

It was afternoon when another gush of wind pushed him and he once again nearly landed on the floor, a few of his utensils also fell down and he began collecting them. 

“You really don’t listen, do you?” Their shaman said from behind Shiro. 

“What?” Shiro asked. 

“The spirits are telling you something, I believe it’s time for you to find your true mate,” 

“I already tried, remember? And I failed,” 

“You were impatient! I warned you that wasn’t the right time and now you have that scar as a reminder to listen to me and the guidance of our ancestors, they are telling you now is the time!” 

Shiro looked at were his utensils were laid and all pointed to the east, he quickly gathered them and took off to get his traveling gear. 

\- 

Shiro was well into his journey, he didn’t know where it would take him but he kept advancing through the rough mountain terrain he’d encountered when his stomach growled, he wanted to find a good shelter so he could unpack and eat but his stomach was complaining otherwise but he didn’t want to pull out all his food in the middle of nowhere, luckily it was spring which meant there had to be something to eat nearby so he looked around and sure enough he found some delicious looking berries. 

He gleefully ran to them and plucked a few straight to his mouth, he’d been so distracted by the juicy promise of them he hadn’t carefully scouted the terrain until he heard a loud huff and a growl, he went dead still when he realized the danger that was behind him and slowly turned his head and sure enough there was a bear staring back at him with not a friendly expression, luckily for Shiro it was a considerable distance away but if it decided to pursue there was no way he could outrun it, as if it had read his mind the bear growled loudly before running towards Shiro. 

With a scream he took off, he ran towards the rock formations that where at the base of the mountain in the hope he’d find a small crevice where he could hide or at least be out of reach but he only saw a long and tall wall of rocks. 

“Over here!” A voice said and atop one of the rocks was a young man waving at him, Shiro ran towards him and he leaned down and stretched out his arm and caught Shiro’s when he leaped towards him and pulled him up and away from the edge and further inside, both of them heard the loud growl of the bear before it huffed and walk away as if nothing had happened. 

The pair let out the breath they were holding before they collapsed side by side against the rock behind them, they took a moment to catch their breath before they really took in what just happened and both laughed out loud. 

“You went for the berries?” Shiro’s savior asked. 

“Yeah but I was a stupid and didn’t check if it was safe,” Shiro said in a huff. 

“You really should’ve, she has a cub and the moment I saw them I went as far and away as I could,” 

“Until you heard some stupid guy go straight to them, right? Hi, I’m the stupid and my name is Shiro, thank you so much for saving my life back there,” Shiro finally properly turned to look at his savior but when he did the guy went stiff and was looking at him with wide eyes before a smile broke out. 

“Hi Shiro and you don’t need to thank me at all because I already owe you my own life,” Adam said and reached for his neck to pull out a very familiar collar for Shiro. 

“Hey that is,” Shiro looked at the collar before he really looked at his savior and he remember that fateful day. 

“You are the boy I saved” 

“And then you gave this to me” 

“So that means...” 

“...you are...” 

“My soulmate”

**Author's Note:**

> Okerzaude I hope you liked it!


End file.
